Say One Thing, But Mean Another
by radieoactive
Summary: Carter Kane was so in trouble. This wasn't even the worst thing he'd done. But it was pretty close, he guessed—one choice that he made that could seriously bring his and his sister's relationship to an end.
1. Chapter 1

Carter Kane was _so _in trouble.

This wasn't even the worst thing he'd done. But it was pretty close, he guessed—one choice that he made that could seriously bring his and his sister's relationship to an end.

He promised himself it wasn't his fault, that he didn't do it, that it was totally accidental. Of course that wasn't true, but Carter liked telling himself lies anyways so he would feel better about himself.

Sadie wasn't to find out. No, no, _no _she could not and would not hear about what was going on. In a worse case scenario, it was possible she would, and so Carter set up multiple defenses in case something like that happened. But he was sure she wouldn't.

He was on his way to the library. Normal day. Normal routine. Nothing wrong with stopping there, right?

Carter didn't pass many people on the way there but he felt as if everyone was watching him. _God_, he felt so self-conscious and morally wrong about everything that happened—how, _how_, could Sadie ever forgive him?

He let those feelings bubble up under the surface. He didn't care when they would reach the top, the tip of the iceberg, whatever, he just wanted to get rid of this nasty feeling of guilt.

So he walked.

In the library, everyone was quiet as usual. No sounds, no typing on the keyboard, nothing. Just the way he liked it.

It was only inevitable _he _showed up.

Carter could literally feel his presence, it was like having death pierce your skin. Pretty weird, actually. But he didn't mind. He was there, and Carter would _so _have a word with him, _so _get mad at him and yell and cause a scene and do everything in his power to get revenge-

"Hey."

Oh. Yeah, they were in the library. Carter looked up from the book he was not reading and then looked back down again, ready to throw up. Ugh. He hated this icky feeling.

"Uh, hi," he responded, the words bunching up in his mouth, the lump already swelling inside his throat, making him choke up.

"You look really lonely, sitting like that,"

_Shoot_. Here comes the flirting. You know, the sentences that make Carter want to squirm in his seat and damn the world to hell?

The other boy continued. "Could I sit next to you?"

Like a storm, creative curses filled Carter's mind. Most of them had to do with the F word.

"Yeah, sure, why not," he responded, nonchalantly. In reality he was a mess inside. As to be expected.

Briskly, he sat down, dangerously close to Carter. _You've gotta be kidding me_, he thought.

Almost as if on cue, the boy held his face in his hand, propping up his elbow on the table. He watched intently as Carter skimmed over meaningless words in the book under him. Carter hoped no one could see his face, mostly because he was a blushing hot mess.

Finally, after an extended period of silence, Carter got up from his seat. The boy merely sat neutral as if nothing was wrong.

"We need to talk," Carter said, grabbing his leather satchel he carried too many books in. He slung it over his shoulders. The other boy seemed happy, complying and following Carter to somewhere.

Turned out they were going to the restroom. No one was there, which Carter was so ever thankful for, except for some old lady who raised her eyebrows when she saw Carter and another boy enter the men's restroom. Whatever. He wouldn't remember her a week from now and he was sure she wouldn't remember him.

Carter slammed the door behind both of them. He locked it, shutting it tightly, hoping nobody would knock or hear anything from inside.

The other boy stammered. "Are—are we—"

"No,"

"Oh."

He continued. "Then why'd you bring me here?"

After that sentence Carter couldn't take it anymore. He let the rage flow out of him and he pushed the boy against the wall, forcing him so hard against it that he almost broke his wrist.

"_We cannot do this anymore_," Carter hissed, pure anger revolving around him. "I—can't—_do_ this anymore, Anubis."

To his surprise, and a little bit of satisfaction, Anubis kissed him. Jeez, after all that and he _kissed _him? No backlash, nothing? Not even a squeak?

But it wasn't like Carter cared. He was a filthy animal anyways, plagued by guilt. He was too deep in to crawl out now.

Limbs were everywhere. Shakily, Carter wrapped an arm around Anubis' waist and in return Anubis snaked his hand up his neck, into Carter's curly hair and gripped it _tight_.

What a disgusting bunch they were.

Carter kissed Anubis so hard he felt his head get dizzy. He kissed, and kissed, and kissed until he was out of breath and blue in the face. And _God_, it felt good. To be like this.

Shortly after, they exited the restroom, hair sticking up in strange directions and clothes put on the wrong way.

The old lady saw them and she smiled as they walked past her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Carter Kane, _please_, tell me _now _about how you spent 10 hours at a library,"

Oops. Had it really been that long? Time flew fast when you were hanging out with a god, he guessed.

"I got carried away," he replied, his palms sweaty. "You know how I like to get submersed in books."

Sadie wasn't having any of it. It was pretty funny actually, Carter seeing his sister in her pajamas with flowers on them, along with bunny slippers, getting mad. He almost let out a laugh but he refrained himself. He didn't want her to suspect anything—or worse, have her kick him where the sun don't shine.

"Yeah, sure," she mocked him sarcastically, making weird gestures with her hand. "Just, get to bed. It's late and I'm the one that had to sit here, waiting for you to come back, hoping to all the gods in bloody Heaven that you didn't get eaten by a monster or something."

Carter agreed quickly, squeaking out a "right" and then scurrying off to his room. When he arrived there, he shut the door, listening intently to Sadie shuffling in the hallway off to her room. He heard her quietly close her door. Carter let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

After all that he didn't bother changing into his pajamas. Instead, he lay down still on his bed, thinking over his day. What an adventure it was.

First, after leaving the library in a hurry, Anubis suggested they hang out for a while—_fine_, _sure_, Carter replied, trying to seem normal but failing miserably. Anubis got amusement from watching Carter be embarrassed.

They went to an ice cream parlor ("_I didn't know gods liked ice cream_,") a Disney store ("_What, did you want to dress up as a princess_?") and even an art museum ("_Anubis, you are the god of the _dead, _why do you want to come here?_") and their day ended meekly with Anubis waving Carter a good bye—oh, and planting a kiss on his cheek, mind you—and flashing out through a portal. Carter was just peachy. _Just _peachy.

These memories flooded his mind like waves in an ocean. He wanted to fall asleep already, but his brain kept waking him up, thinking about all these things he could've said and done. Oh well. Wasn't much he could do now.

Carter closed his eyes and finally went to bed. He dreamed of gardens, and libraries, and not-so-surprisingly, Anubis.

The morning was rough and hazy when Carter got up. His clothes had gotten very wrinkled and so he decided to throw on some new ones—a red tee shirt and a simple pair of denim jeans. It was good enough for him.

When Carter walked out of his door, he smelt breakfast being made—thank God, he really needed it. The walk to the dining room wasn't long as Carter lost track of time anyway and focused on getting food.

He found himself walking slower than usual. In his mind he passed it off as morning haze, and Carter snapped out of it.

The dining table was neatly made, having more empty chairs than filled ones. Sadie was looking her normal self, while Carter probably looked like a messy, sleepy zombie. Felix, bless his little heart, was currently discussing penguins to Sadie, who looked terribly disinterested and ready to explode. Carter sat down next to them.

He first flattened down his puffy sweater. "Where's breakfast?"

Sadie laughed softly. "You can't wait for anything else, can you, Carter? It's being made."

This would be a perfectly normal conversation if Carter didn't know how hard it was to get everyone up and ready—even when breakfast _wasn't _made.

Carter tossed it aside, however. He didn't want to think about anything currently.

Thankfully, he didn't have to, because right after Sadie banged her fist on the table, quieting everyone down. She cleared her throat. "I have an announcement," Carter stared at her. More than anything he hoped it wasn't another "big problem."

"I will be up in Manhattan for a few days," Felix gasped dramatically, and in return Sadie thumped his head. "There's some commotion up there. Maybe a god. I really don't know,"

The first thought that popped into Carter's mind was exactly one word: _Anubis_. Sadie? Gone? That definitely meant one thing.

"Relax, guys." Sadie continued. "I've already packed up my things and I'll be off soon. Just, please, don't blow up anything while I'm gone. Carter, watch over everyone, okay?"

Carter slowly nodded.

A barely audible knock was heard from the corridor next to the kitchen. A few looked up, including Carter, but nobody cared enough to check it out—_ex_cluding Carter, however.

He stood up from his chair. "I—uh—need to go wash up."

Sadie snickered. "Pee yourself already? Jeez, no need to get _that _scared,"

But Carter was long gone when Sadie made that remark. He was already dashing for the hallway, knowing what was in it. A flash of black confirmed his questions.

Suddenly, he felt something push him, brushing against his arm. "You are such a nuisance," he seethed.

"Is that why you like me?" A voice replied, and Carter shut his mouth.

Carter stood still, cheeks heating up. "How about you be a good jackal boy and stop acting weird. I need to discuss things with you."

In the shadows of the hallway, Anubis crossed his arms. "I already heard."

"Good. So that means—"

Anubis quickly interrupted Carter. "It means that I don't have to hide anymore, right?"

"No—well, I mean—I—"

Sadie called from the kitchen, and both males could hear her approaching. "You coming back, Carter? Breakfast's here!"

Almost on purpose, Anubis kissed Carter, full on the lips—sweet and passionate as ever. Curse gods and their abilities to kiss people perfectly. Anubis pulled away, looking at Carter with such lust that Carter wanted to reach out and pull him in for another kiss again—whether Sadie saw or not he didn't care. But all good things come to an end eventually and Anubis flashed away again, leaving Carter, and then Sadie, alone.

Sadie looked confused. "Why were you—"

"No reason," Carter replied. He grabbed her forearm and lead them both into the dining room.

The others looked at both of them quizzically. Carter was still red as ever, which he wanted to kill himself for, and he sat both of them down.

"So, how was everyone's morning?"


	3. Update

Hey guys!

First let me start off by thanking the people who have favorited, followed & reviewed this stort! Honestly I wasn't expecting much, because I wrote this on a whim while I was thinking up random ships for the Kane Chronicles. Once I saw there was practically no Carter/Anubis stories, I decided to write those!

Anyways, I guess maybe some of you wanna know why I'm not updating? Well, these past couple of weeks, I haven't had access to my computer (I moved and it's a loong story) so I didn't ever get the time to update. I still have my phone so there is the possibility I can write some short chapters.

Thank you guys so much for reading this story :( But sadly I will have to place it on semi-hiatus until further notice.

~ radieoactive


	4. Chapter 3

Three years ago Carter had been a normal kid. So normal, that he'd felt like someone in a sitcom T.V. show. Incredibly, undenyibly, sadly, _normal_.

This was not the case, however, three years later. In time he'd figure out he was much more than a character in a sitcom, more than the actors who played them would ever be. And, this, greatly excited him.

But Carter realized that being special had gotten its bad side too. Carter wasn't one to pray every night, but since he'd been cheating with his sister's boyfriend, he'd been sitting near his bed with his hands clasped together in prayer for about two weeks now. He knew it was wrong, but something always had stopped him from actually doing anything about it, and although it didn't cross his mind when he was making out with Anubis it sure did on those insomnia-filled nights. And Carter _hated it_.

Not the relationship (but a little bit of that, too,) but the feeling. The feeling of doing something so bad that there was always a chance Sadie would never forgive him. He hated it.

Sitting at the long table in the Twenty-First Nome, or the Brooklyn House of Life-whatever you wanted to call it-he felt isolated. Right next to him was his sister, Sadie, bless the poor girl's heart. Her blonde hair (this time streaked with purple) hit Carter's cheek as she turned her head to talk to him, and Carter made a cross between a sigh and a grunt as Sadie apologized.

"You're such a baby," she started with, which very much contradicted her previous apology. "God, _boys_. Can't take anything, along with me slapping them with a piece of my hair."

Carter's mouth felt dry as he shoved a piece of scrambled egg into it. "_You're_ so calm,"

Raising her eyebrow, Sadie said, "About what?"

"The 'leaving for a week or two, not sure if I'm going to be killed or not' thingy you just told us. Why can't I come? Is it a girl thing?"

Sadie rolled her eyes sarcastically. "I wanna be able to go somewhere without you. Don't take it harshly, I just feel like this is something I can do on my own. Buzz off, Carter,"

Carter shut his mouth. He didn't feel like finishing up his breakfast and put his fork on his plate and pushed it aside, occasionally drinking water. A few of the other students tried to make conversation with him, but they all ended in unfinished sentences and Carter looking uninterested. Most of the students left in a moments' time, Sadie leaving in the middle to go get ready to leave. And, soon, Carter was left all alone, sitting at the table with a glass of water in his hands and some very provoking thoughts in his mind.

Deciding that he wouldn't be a loser and sit at the table alone Carter stood up, pushing his chair behind him. Almost like he could predict the future, Carter felt like _he _was here.

Him. The black-haired, melty brown-amber-eyed (Sadie was right, he really did have eyes that locked you in,) god of funerals, _Anubis_.

Turning around swiftly, Carter had a scowl on his face. Looking to the hall where shadows collected, it was as if Carter could see Anubis' outline, and like a light Anubis' eyes shone brightly from the rest of his body. Had that boy even left from their previous exchange? _What a dork_, Carter thought, but really his face was burning with white-hot blush. Embarrassed, and hoping that no one else was around, he said with a _very_ bad attempt at being mad, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh," Anubis said, very second grader-esque. "I thought I was supposed to wait for you?"

Carter felt like punching himself. For a something-thousand year old god, Anubis was undoubtedly _cute_. Like, kindergartener-with-puppy-eyes-cute.

"Dude, what if someone caught you?" Carter asked, becoming worried.

Anubis shrugged. "Then I'd just say I was going to talk to Sadie,"

In a tiny whisper, Carter said, "_But you weren't_."

Anubis looked around. "Come over here," he waved his hand, signaling Carter to get a move on, "I want to talk to you."

"You're already talking to me," said Carter. It wasn't usual for Carter to be unnecessarily sarcastic, but he was feeling adventurous anyways.

But Anubis beckoned him again, and this time, with great precision and quietness, Carter walked over. Stuffing his hands in his pockets as to seem casual, Anubis leaned against the hallway, trying to stop a smirk from spreading on his face. Carter nearly started chanting curses as he watched the boy.

The hallway provided very little light, but the sun from the dining room seemed to be a good enough light source. Carter put himself next to Anubis, staring at the boy with seemingly cold eyes.

"Don't worry," Anubis whispered. "We're not going to get caught. Please, stop frowning, you'll ruin your pretty face,"

Carter was just counting down the seconds until Anubis started to flirt-it was like a routine they had, first chatting, then the compliments, and then-

Like clockwork, Anubis had moved his face _way_ closer to Carter's, staring dead into Carter's eyes and parting his lips just a tiny bit. Closing his eyes Carter pushed his lips onto Anubis', his frown slipping away bit by bit as they shared a small kiss. _Kissing_. That was the next step.

Carter tried to keep up with both of their movements-which was albeit a little bit weird. First Anubis turned on his side, then moving his hand up to Carter's cheek, Carter opening his mouth a tad wider, Anubis pushing his tongue in Carter's mouth, Carter sliding his arms around Anubis' waist..

Their kisses were hot and sticky, more excercize than Carter would've gotten in his training classes. Hot breaths were between both of them, Carter starting to feel like it was a hot summer's day-not that he minded. Anubis had gotten his hand up Carter's shirt, shuffling his shirt up bit by bit. Carter grabbed ahold of Anubis' waistband, harshly pulling it down-not all the way, but just enough so that his underwear was exposed.

Anubis let out a dreamy sigh. "Right now?" he said, devilishly smirking (_Damn him_, Carter had thought,) and pulled away from Carter to look at him with a glint in his eye.

Carter didn't know if he could even respond. A warm, gooey feeling filled his stomach and Carter's brain felt like mush. "Um-"

But Anubis didn't let him finish his sentence before smashing his lips onto Carter's again. He grabbed Carter's hair, breathing in deeply before pulling back.

"Why-?" Carter started, but Anubis put a finger to his lips, signaling him to shush.

"There's someone trying to find you," said Anubis mysteriously. "Wait for me later."

With a look full of love, Anubis backed away from Carter. He winked, grinning, and then poofed away in one of his godly portal things. Carter put his hands in his pockets again, walking away from the hallway.

He sighed, letting a breath of air out. Sadly he looked around, fixing his vision on the sunlight coming from the windows of the dining room. Deciding to head over to them, Carter walked briskly to the huge, long windows, placing himself right below them to stare out of the window. He propped his elbow on the window sill, resting his head on his hand.

Out of all the things Carter did in his life, thinking was something he did almost always. Not daydreaming, but innovative, productive _thinking_.

But now, Carter felt like throwing his brain out of the window. He was troubled, he realized. Troubled.

Carter heard footsteps from behind him, but right now he didn't care to turn around and see who it was. The person stopped, presumably to look at Carter, and then started walking again.

"Carter?"


End file.
